Masquerade
by Lilac of Damnation
Summary: PriestxAssassinxWizard. It's all a masquerade. Just who is who, I can't say. Don't leave me in the cold... Just who is fake, who's real?
1. Her View

For those who are wondering, I'm Nocturnal Romance - just under a new account. Just warnin' you all ahead of time so you don't die when you see my bad grammar and horrible story-telling. Anyway, Aoi no Kaze requested this story, so here you go.

"Calypso, you are hereby sentenced to death. Your execution will take place in a week."

_My story is no ordinary tale._

"Do you have any last words?"

_Betrayed by the person I trusted the most, and protected by the person I hated more than anyone…_

"Your silence leads me to believe that you have none."

_Right now, if I wanted to, I can escape; I can avoid death. But… for some reason, I've lost my conviction to live. How can I not when he is right there, obviously happy about my fate? But then… right next to him is the man that is making me reconsider my choice to die. Two guards are behind him, probably to prevent him from lashing out to defend me – again._

"Take her away. Make sure you place her under heavy surveillance."

_As the soldiers came to take me, I couldn't help but look at them one more time. A smirk was on his face. It didn't look right on him… someone who I believed to be such a kind and gentle wizard. And next to him… why is he crying? Although his hair is partially covering his eyes, I can see the tears streaming down his cheeks. This, too, did not look right. He, the ungodly, stolid priest, was crying… why? Is it… for me?_

"Valandil…" _I was just so surprised to see those tears, his name slipped from my lips. He was the only one who heard me, for he looked up. I met his gaze, and through it, I felt an unbearable amount of pain. Am I causing you to suffer this much?_

"My lord," he turned to the king. "Please, tell me where she will be held. I wish to have one, last word with her – in private, if I may."

_I didn't look back as they led me away, to the prison cells. But I did hear the king's reply:_

"Yes, you may. I give you permission, simply because I have great faith in you, and I am truly grateful for the hard work you've exerted to catch her."

_Am I the only one who saw his tears?_

_My prison cell was fully illuminated – probably to keep me from hiding in the shadows to escape. Guards and soldiers were stationed all over the place, each keeping a close eye on me. They didn't have to do that; I wasn't planning to run away. I sat down, not giving much thought to how dirty the ground might've been._

_By now, you must have been wondering what is going on. Well, let me introduce myself. I am Calypso, the Assassin that killed the king's nephew. For that, I was convicted of treason and, of course, murder, and was hunted down by many of the king's men. All of them were unsuccessful, except for two men, who finally managed to catch me and bring me to the Prontera castle._

_My life... it has just been one, big masquerade. I didn't know who was who until the very end. I couldn't see behind their masks until it was too late.  
_


	2. His View oxo Priest Version

Thanks to RicePaper and Devil's Innocence for reviewing. Here's the second chapter. As you may have noticed, this is told from the Priest's point of view. The third chapter will be told from the Wizard's point of view, and the fourth chapter will finally start telling what happened in the beginning. Err. And yeah, reviews would be nice. Preferably ones that give constructive criticism, because those are more helpful than 'it was good'. Tell me, what about it was good? (Look at RicePaper and DI's reviews as reference. They told me what they liked about it.)

**Lyrics in summary are owned by Hyde. Heck, his song, Masquerade, inspired me a lot. So you'll see parts of lyrics from his song in this story quite often.**

**So without further ado, let the second chapter begin.**

"Calypso, you are hereby sentenced to death. Your execution will take place in a week."

_The very words I had hoped not to hear have been spoken._

"Do you have any last words?"

_The damn Wizard, he was a traitor. I tried to protect her, but I failed._

"Your silence leads me to believe that you have none."

_If these guards weren't behind me, I'd take her and run. Fuck, why isn't she escaping right now? I know she can! Is it because Erefor is right here, watching her with that smug look on his face? Why? Does she still love him, even after the blatant betrayal? I don't understand you, Calypso…_

"Take her away. Make sure you place her under heavy surveillance."

_No! Don't take her away, you bastards! Don't touch her! Damn it, Calypso, why aren't you doing anything? Why are you choosing to die? Why are you choosing… to leave me?_

_I know this is my fault, for falling in love with her. I shouldn't have, but… _

_Damn it! Do something, Calypso. Please… run, defy them… anything! Don't just submit to them and let them lead you to your death!_

"Valandil…"

_Calypso whispered my name. I looked up and met her gaze, but immediately looked away. I don't want her to see me in this state of sorrow and agony. She doesn't need to see the tears I'm shedding inside._

_Wait, what am I doing? Since when did I not act upon my wishes? _

_When you can't run anymore, you crawl. When you can't crawl anymore, you get someone to carry you. Thank you for carrying me, Calypso. I'll save you in return, so please… just wait a little longer. Don't give up on life just yet._

_Damn king, you better accept my request. _"My lord, please tell me where she will be held. I wish to have one last word with her – in private, if I may."

"Yes, you may. I give you permission, simply because I have great faith in you, and I am truly grateful for all the hard work you've exerted to catch her."

"Thank you, my lord. I will be taking my leave, now."

"Follow her and the soldiers to the cell. Tell them I gave you permission to talk to her in private, and they will leave the room."

_I acknowledged him with a bow, and rushed to follow them. What a foolish king._

_You may think it strange for a Priest to be trying to help a notorious Assassin like Calypso. I have my reasons; there is a story behind all this. I was assigned a Wizard for a partner, and sent to hunt down and bring an Assassin to Prontera. She was known to the public mainly because she was the one who killed the king's nephew. It was hard, but we finally caught the Assassin. But everything became troublesome when Erefor seemingly fell in love with her… and I did as well._

_No other tale can explain this masquerade, the intricate sets of deceitful dances._


End file.
